


Orecchie a punta

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [15]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Revenge, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Hiroki, in un giorno come tanti, si risveglia e scopre che il suo volto è cambiato. Che sia stato l'Arcimago? Il ladro ne è certo, ma non sa che qualcun altro lo ha preso di mira per ragioni ignote.





	Orecchie a punta

Orecchie a punta.

Non semplici orecchie dalla forma strana, erano orecchie dalla forma inequivocabile: appuntite, allungate... orecchie elfiche.

“Non è possibile”, fu la reazione di un ben noto ladro un po' troppo fiero del suo retaggio Nord.

La tenuta Proudspire era dotata di molte camere, tutte fornite dei comfort che solo molti septim erano in grado di comprare; dato che il denaro non era più un problema per il Dragonborn, ecco che alla parete della stanza per gli ospiti faceva bella mostra di sé uno specchio dalla cornice finemente intarsiata, indubbiamente molto costoso. Hiroki tuttavia, troppo sconvolto dalla novità che gli rimandava la sua immagine allo specchio, non riuscì nemmeno ad immaginare di poter rubare il complemento d'arredo per poi rivenderlo.

Non si trattava soltanto di orecchie elfiche. Guardandosi più a lungo allo specchio, il ladro scoprì che i suoi occhi erano allungati in maniera per nulla Nordica, così come le sopracciglia, adesso elegantemente arcuate ad un angolo dell'occhio, donando a qualsiasi espressione quello che lui aveva sempre definito un fare inutilmente drammatico. Persino il suo stesso mento era assottigliato, dando al viso un aspetto... elfico. Troppo elfico.

“Qualcosa non va”, borbottò il ladro, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico.

Per nulla di buonumore nonostante avesse festeggiato con i bardi dell'Accademia fino a notte inoltrata, fece per fiondarsi all'esterno e cercare l'Arcimago, sicuramente artefice della sorpresa. Si fermò tuttavia appena mossi pochi passi fuori dall'uscio della camera, realizzando che, in quel modo, tutti avrebbero notato com'era ridotto: immaginò i suoi compagni d'avventura ridere di lui e fargli notare che gli stava bene sperimentare un po' di discriminazione elfica, fantasticò persino di Ruiza che componeva versi irriverenti su di lui e dell'Arcimago che lo trascinava al tempio di Mara per esorcizzarlo dopo una lunga predica su come i suoi peccati materiali e morali l'avessero punito. A quel punto, il ladro tornò sui propri passi per barricarsi in camera, per nulla intenzionato a sopportare battute sciocche e commenti sarcastici; pur apprezzando far sorridere gli altri delle proprie gesta, c'erano dei limiti che preferiva non oltrepassare.

Che fare, dunque?

Cercare aiuto esterno, per iniziare: lui e Kaya sicuramente non avevano iniziato la loro collaborazione d'affari nel modo migliore, ma al momento il suo rivenditore di merci rubate era l'unica persona di cui sentisse di potersi fidare – del resto, aveva smesso di tentare di rubargli alcunché ed entrambi erano divenuti una squadra formidabile: Hiroki forniva le merci, l'altro le rivendeva. Profitto per entrambi, ovvero ottimi rapporti personali – e Kaya non roteava mai gli occhi di fronte a dimostrazioni d'orgoglio Nordico, al contrario dell'assassino o dell'Arcimago.

Avendo deciso a chi rivolgersi, il problema era arrivare non visto fino alla bottega del commerciante; l'armatura della Gilda era la migliore, la sua preferita, ma non copriva affatto il viso. Andando a sedersi sul bordo del comodo letto, il ladro frugò nel sacco in cui era solito portare con sé i propri averi, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse dissimulare il suo aspetto: non aveva abiti utili allo scopo, ma una veloce occhiata alle armature lo fece sospirare di sollievo. Estrasse dal sacco un elmo d'ebano che aveva recuperato durante l'ultima avventura, un pezzo lucido e senza ammaccature che gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare un buon gruzzolo, rimirandolo con attenzione per un istante e considerando che forse l'uso ne avrebbe sminuito il valore; tuttavia, al momento il ladro era convinto che il valore di quel pezzo d'armatura fosse inestimabile, dato che grazie ad esso forse avrebbe salvato la faccia... letteralmente.

Ficcandosi senza tante cerimonie l'elmo sul capo, infastidito dal poco campo visivo e dalla sensazione opprimente del metallo che gli si chiudeva sul capo, Hiroki sbuffò: “Come diavolo fa il Dragonborn a tenerlo addosso tutto il tempo...”

Probabilmente i capelli gli erano rimasti impigliati da qualche parte, come poteva testimoniare lo spiacevole tirare di qualcosa sul suo scalpo, ma ignorò persino la sensazione affatto confortevole e si recò nuovamente all'uscio, dimenticandosi persino di portare con sé gli oggetti da rivendere mentre si fiondava giù per le scale, degnando i suoi compagni d'avventura di un brevissimo saluto.

Sapeva che i quattro, seduti al tavolo con una ciotola di stufato ciascuno, lo stavano fissando curiosi; per evitare che si insospettissero ulteriormente, bofonchiò un rapido “Scommessa persa. Ci vediamo dopo”, prima di avventurarsi definitivamente all'esterno.

Pochi secondi dopo, lasciava che la porta gli sbattesse alle spalle e si incamminava per le strade di Solitude, una smorfia sul viso trasfigurato.

Intanto, seduto ancora al tavolo, un Arcimago accigliato e con il boccone a mezz'aria scrutò il resto della compagnia: “Era un elmo d'ebano?”

Gli altri fecero spallucce, come abituati a spettacoli del genere, continuando a mangiare come se scene del genere fossero all'ordine del giorno – ed almeno un paio di persone raccolte attorno al tavolo sarebbero state d'accordo.

“Passami il pane, Tsune”, sospirò Asagi. “Ho bisogno di energie per affrontare le idiozie del ladro...”

 

~

 

Il giorno era passato in fretta e l'Arcimago non aveva ricevuto notizie dal ladro.

“Dovrei preoccuparmi...” mormorò tra sé, sapendo bene che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi dalla poltrona e andare a chiedere informazioni sulla sorte di Hiroki, ma il calore domestico – per non menzionare la dolce sensazione del corpo sottile di Tsunehito stretto a lui, entrambi accucciati sulla stessa poltrona – lo impigriva, spingendolo a rimandare il momento della preoccupazione.

Riprese così la propria lettura.

Le pagine scorrevano velocemente, cullate dal dolce respirare dormiente del Dragonborn che gli solleticava piacevolmente il collo: non erano molte le giornate che trascorrevano oziando e lo stesso Asagi non amava affatto impigrirsi, soprattutto di fronte ad una mole non indifferente di ricerche da portare avanti, ma i momenti disponibili per una lettura serena si erano fatti sempre più rari. A dire il vero, aveva tutta l'intenzione di godersi il pomeriggio.

Hide-zou e Ruiza erano usciti dopo aver pranzato tutti insieme, verso destinazioni che l'Arcimago aveva prontamente ignorato. Era una giornata decisamente rilassante...

O così aveva creduto.

Il rumore di una porta che sbatteva con ben poca gentilezza svegliò il Dragonborn dai suoi sogni e spinse Asagi a chiudere il libro che lo stava appassionando; ascoltando attentamente lo scalpiccio che proveniva dal piano inferiore e le voci soffocate che sembravano esprimersi in modo concitato, l'Arcimago ebbe la certezza che il dolce momento di serenità di cui lui e Tsunehito avevano goduto era definitivamente andato.

“Mi sono perso qualcosa?” chiese il Dragonborn, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

“Credo che tu ti sia svegliato appena in tempo”, fu la replica rassegnata di Asagi.

L'espressione in parte corrucciata dell'altro provocò un inaspettato istinto di tenerezza: l'Arcimago cinse le spalle del suo partner con un braccio e si chinò su di lui per baciarlo teneramente, stringendolo a sé. Lo lasciò andare appena in tempo per assistere alla scena della porta che veniva spalancata bruscamente e dell'entrata – quasi drammatica – del ladro... seguito a ruota dal resto della compagnia.

Se il primo era evidentemente incollerito, gli altri sembravano più incuriositi, forse persino divertiti.

“Cosa c'è, stavolta?” sospirò Asagi, ormai rassegnato ad aver perso la tranquillità di un pomeriggio in dolce compagnia.

Hiroki sembrava così fuori di sé da non riuscire nemmeno a trovare parole adeguate per esprimersi, tant'è che per un istante l'Arcimago si preoccupò seriamente di ciò che poteva essere accaduto al ladro.

“Bastardo che non sei altro!” esclamò questi dopo un lungo istante di silenzio oltraggiato, puntandogli un dito contro.

Prima ancora che Asagi potesse soltanto smettere di preoccuparsi delle sorti di Hiroki, il Dragonborn intervenne con voce ancora rauca di sonno: “Qual è il tuo problema? Qui c'è gente che ha anche una vita privata, sai...”

“Mi ha trasformato in un elfo! Un dannato elfo!”

“Sì, ed io sono jarl Elisif. Sei esattamente uguale a prima, datti un'occhiata allo specchio”, fu la stanca replica di uno Tsunehito infastidito. “Senti, siamo amici, giusto?”

Il ladro, con fare riluttante, annuì e lasciò che il Bretone finisse di riprenderlo per il suo comportamento.

“A sua discolpa, siamo amici da decenni ma si comporta così anche con me...” commentò Ruiza, ancora fermo sull'uscio a braccia conserte, con le sopracciglia alzate ed espressione seriosa.

“Non avevo dubbi”, fu la risposta lapidaria di un Dragonborn ancora irritato dal risveglio improvviso.

A quel punto, Asagi prese la parola per rivolgersi a Hiroki: “Cos'è successo?”

Curiosamente, il ladro sembrò calmarsi, pur mantenendosi non poco irritato. “Stamattina mi sono svegliato con una faccia che non era la mia”, borbottò. “Voglio dire, era la mia, ma elfica...”

“Questo non ha senso...”

“Arcimago, credi che non lo sappia? Se c'è una cosa di cui sono certo, però, è che è colpa tua!”

“Ci risiamo...” sospirò Tsunehito, a mezza voce.

Sbalordito, l'Arcimago in questione si alzò in un moto veemente, non badando al partner che si sistemava di traverso sulla poltrona alla ricerca di una posizione confortevole, ed apostrofò il ladro: “Immagino che per te sia facile immaginare che qualcuno con sangue elfico voglia attentare alla tua vita!”

“O alla sua nordità”, aggiunse l'assassino, poco più in là, sebbene non sembrasse particolarmente irritato.

“Precisamente”, riprese Asagi, cercando di domare il nervosismo che sentiva salire – fallendo miserevolmente. Dato che ciò che riusciva a pensare era esclusivamente una sequela di insulti, si accontentò di bofonchiare: “L'elmo. Non hai perso una scommessa, vero?”

“Io...” Hiroki lo scrutava con sguardo offeso, tuttavia con occhi appena sgranati, come se avesse compreso qualcosa di sconvolgente. “Non è che odio gli elfi, ma siamo tutti... frutto dell'ambiente in cui cresciamo”, fu la flebile giustificazione che portò alla propria argomentazione. Nonostante tutto, crollò sotto il peso dello sguardo indagatore dell'Arcimago: “Va bene, ho capito. Mi dispiace”, riprese, per poi concludere. “Cercherò di...”

“Essere una persona migliore?” lo incalzò Hide-zou.

Ruiza, nonostante tutto, rise: “È un ladro, credi che potrà mai esserlo?”

“Quantomeno, potrebbe smettere di...”

“Scusate”, li interruppe il ladro, evidentemente scontento. “Sapete che sono presente, sì?”

Ben sdraiato di traverso sulla poltrona, il Dragonborn dondolò pigramente i piedi sospesi oltre il bracciolo e sbadigliò; con calma, riportò la conversazione sul tema principale di quella scenata, con voce curiosamente ferma in contrasto al chiacchiericcio dei tre.

“Insomma, ti sei svegliato con le sembianze d'elfo, poi ti sei messo l'elmo per uscire, perché convinto che Asagi volesse prendersi gioco di te. E dopo?”, chiese con fermezza, lo sguardo fisso sul ladro.

Questi si portò una mano al viso, carezzandone i contorni come ad assicurarsi che nulla fosse fuori posto. Per un istante sembrò a disagio e la serietà con cui raccontò di essersi recato dall'unica persona che in quel momento gli era parsa come unica presenza amica – Kaya – convinse l'Arcimago che, per quanto il solo pensiero fosse per lui fonte di grande divertimento, per Hiroki doveva essere stato un inconveniente non da poco.

Si astenne dunque dal commentare e, compassionevole, si ripropose di bloccare altri commenti irriverenti da parte degli altri.

“Kaya è stato gentile?”, si limitò a domandare, sperando in cuor suo che la risposta fosse affermativa.

“Molto. Insomma, abbiamo parlato delle alternative, ma non sapendo quale fosse la causa abbiamo deciso di chiedere aiuto a Galathil. Un ritocco che mi è costato più di duemila septim...” lamentò Hiroki, incrociando le braccia e distogliendo lo sguardo in un gesto imbarazzato, per poi ammettere: “Non è una procedura indolore.”

“Li abbiamo beccati di ritorno da Riften”, aggiunse prontamente l'assassino, ancora fermo all'uscio, incrociando le braccia.

“Siete subito tornati qui?”

“Sì, Arcimago. Kaya ovviamente doveva tornare ai suoi affari, ma non è escluso che decida di farci visita più tardi”, fu la risposta pratica di Ruiza. “In fondo, dovremmo capirci qualcosa...”

Capire cosa? Asagi non aveva mai sentito parlare di incantesimi o pozioni che cambiassero così drasticamente l'aspetto di una persona; pur essendo molto sicuro delle proprie conoscenze in materia, non poteva che chiedersi se esistesse un mago tanto potente da riuscire in una simile impresa: avrebbe voluto conoscerlo e carpire i suoi segreti, osservare come la percezione del mondo potesse cambiare di fronte a nuove scoperte...

La risata del Dragonborn lo riscosse da un pensiero tanto conturbante.

“Probabilmente qualcuno avrà assunto un altro scultore di volti per farti dispetto”, commentò divertito Tsunehito, ancora sdraiato di traverso sulla poltrona. “Dubito che esistano altri metodi per cambiare connotati”, aggiunse brevemente, con l'aria di chi non ha la minima preoccupazione.

L'assassino annuì: “Credo sia l'unica soluzione. Quanti nemici ti sei fatto, ladro?”

“Non molti come pensi, sai? Sono una persona piuttosto... tranquilla”.

“La mano d'argento, i Thalmor, gli Imperiali... e questi solo per elencare quelli che sono nostri nemici. Ah, dimenticavo: i vampiri”, notò disinvolto Ruiza. “Alla lista bisogna aggiungere i Valerius...”

Hiroki lo interruppe, perplesso: “Lucan è ancora arrabbiato per quella storia dell'Artiglio Dorato?”

Ruiza, nonostante tutto, rise e prese posto sulla sedia libera, lanciando un'occhiata ilare all'amico. “Ammiro molto la tua semplicità di pensiero. Rubare un cimelio inestimabile ad un commerciante, rivenderglielo ad un prezzo maggiorato e distrarre lo stesso mercante per potergli rubare di nuovo il cimelio di cui sopra non è cosa che si dimentica facilmente – se sei quel commerciante, si intende”, spiegò brevemente, a beneficio degli amici che probabilmente non erano a conoscenza della storia, per poi riprendere rapidamente: “Ci sarebbero anche dei conti in sospeso con molte famiglie benestanti... e chissà quanti altri commercianti. E molti altri ladri a cui mancava la refurtiva. Oh, anche dei Compagni, adesso che ci penso...”

Asagi scosse il capo e sospirò, concedendosi un gesto sbrigativo delle mani: “Credo che sia molto chiaro con chi abbiamo a che fare, grazie. Questo però non ci aiuta di certo, anzi; non possiamo ricavare una rosa di possibili colpevoli o mandanti? Possiamo scremare di molto la lista degli eventuali sospetti, con i giusti criteri”.

“Ci vorrà del tempo, Arcimago – molto tempo. Inoltre, anche se riuscissimo a metterci sulle tracce del colpevole, cosa dovremmo fare?” chiese l'assassino, curioso.

“Dovremmo parlarne civilmente e trovare un accordo, ovviamente”, fu la risposta immediata di un Asagi piuttosto idealista.

Il ladro sbuffò: “Va bene, stavolta facciamo a modo tuo. Prendi carta e penna, ne avremo bisogno”.

“Molta carta”, aggiunse prontamente il bardo, scattando in piedi. “Io intanto cucinerò la cena, pronto a fornire dettagli”.

L'Arcimago lanciò un'occhiata al Dragonborn e gli sorrise teneramente per un istante, per poi voltarsi ed avvicinarsi alla scrivania situata poco più in là, contro il muro adiacente l'uscio; raccolse una mole considerevole di rotoli di carta sotto il braccio, un calamaio con tanto di piuma in mano e persino del carboncino in tasca.

“Tutta quella carta?” sorrise il Dragonborn, un po' impigrito nella sua comoda posizione.

“Tutti mi cercano, tutti mi vogliono!” il ladro rise di rimando, facendosi strada verso la porta e precedendo il resto della compagnia.

“Sarà una lunga serata”, mormorò Asagi, avvicinandosi a Tsunehito per dare una piccola pacca gentile sul suo capo. “Tuttavia, che sacerdote di Mara sarei se abbandonassi un amico al suo destino?”

“Considerato che questo amico è un ladro e che...” iniziò il Dragonborn, con sopracciglia alzate ed espressione sardonica, mentre anche il bardo si alzava dalla sedia e si recava ai piani inferiori. Fu interrotto dolcemente dall'Arcimago, che scosse il capo.

“Mara capirà”, e con questo anche Asagi si allontanò per seguire a ruota i due Nord.

L'assassino, tuttavia, decise di sedere sul posto appena sgombrato da Ruiza, stendendo le gambe con fare rilassato. Rimase così per un po', come assaporando la calma del piano superiore, in contrasto al chiacchiericcio ed al clangore di stoviglie del piano inferiore... e mentre il Dragonborn riprendeva sonno, decise di parlare.

“Hai intenzione di dirglielo?”

Tsunehito scosse il capo, mormorando insonnolito: “Non ora, anche se mi dispiace che Asagi ci sia andato di mezzo”. Si stiracchiò e si concesse un lungo sbadiglio, coprendosi la bocca. “A proposito, quanto ti devo?” chiese in un secondo momento, disinvolto.

“Nulla, per stavolta: avevo bisogno di un po' d'allenamento”.

“Non scolpivi volti da molto tempo?”

Hide-zou fece spallucce e replicò: “Quando si va all'avventura e si cerca di salvare Tamriel non si ha poi molto tempo per esercitare certe professioni. Devo dire, tuttavia, che quello di stamattina potrebbe benissimo essere il mio capolavoro”.

“Era piuttosto impressionante, in effetti. I miei complimenti”.

I due risero sommessamente e rimasero pigramente seduti, come assorti nei propri pensieri, mentre un familiare profumo di buon cibo si levava dal piano inferiore assieme al solito chiacchiericcio, in un'atmosfera accogliente e rilassante. Il silenzio dei due contribuiva solo a rendere il tutto distante e vicino al contempo, come qualcosa di inafferrabile e tuttavia disponibile... per chi avesse desiderato unirsi alle congetture ed ascoltare l'infinita lista di vittime del ladro.

Hide-zou si rimise in piedi dopo pochi minuti e, con un mezzo sorriso, scrutò il Dragonborn. “Forse dovrei andare ad aiutarli. Vieni con me?”, lo invitò mentre si sistemava la solita giubba indossata, stirandone le pieghe con cura.

“Magari tra un paio di minuti”.

L'assassino – nonché scultore di volti – annuì e si avviò verso i piani inferiori, sparendo rapidamente. Tuttavia, pochi istanti dopo, si affacciò nuovamente alla porta; scrutò per un istante Tsunehito con fare accigliato ed alla fine abbassò il tono di voce per rivolgergli una domanda che si era posto solo in quel momento: “Cosa ha fatto il ladro per meritarsi una cosa del genere?”

“Beh...” il Dragonborn si rimise a sedere e scrutò Hide-zou con espressione impudente. “Qualcuno doveva pur dargli una lezione, non credi?”

“Mi sembra un po' generico”.

Tsunehito sospirò, sembrò riflettere seriamente su qualcosa, valutare le opzioni... ed alla fine confessò: “C'è un libro che amo molto, non è raro e non si tratta nemmeno di un'edizione preziosa; è un volume semplice e liso, nulla di che – è l'unico libro che ho portato con me quando sono andato via da High Rock, però, e questo lo rende un oggetto dal valore inestimabile. Lo tengo sempre con me e spesso, prima di dormire, ne leggo un paio di pagine”.

“Pensi che Hiroki l'abbia rubato? Non avrebbe senso...”

“Cos'altro potrebbe essere accaduto? Solitamente tengo il mio libro nel cassetto del comodino, ma due giorni fa l'ho lasciato per sbaglio sul tavolo vicino all'entrata: svanito. Se non è stato il ladro, chi altri potrebbe essere stato?”

“Allo stesso tempo, mi chiedo perché rubare un libro non raro, non prezioso, persino liso... un titolo comune...” Hide-zou si interruppe, riflettendo con fare serio. Sembrò considerare a lungo qualcosa, prima di riprendere, accigliandosi: “Aveva una copertina marrone, con gli angoli dorati un po' scrostati? Pagine arricciate sull'angolo inferiore?”

“La biografia di Uriel Septim VII, sì”.

“Oh...” il ladro si portò una mano dietro il collo, come a coprire il caldo rossore che era salito sulla nuca dalla schiena, non sapendo bene come comunicare la notizia. “L'ho preso io”, si limitò a confessare, mentre il calore si estendeva alle orecchie. “Non credevo che fosse tuo, ho pensato solo che qualcuno lo avesse lasciato in giro”.

Tsunehito spalancò gli occhi, comprendendo. In effetti, il libro non recava scritte attestanti il possesso e di sicuro non sembrava di certo qualcosa di valore, non poteva biasimare l'altro per averlo preso; sollevato e allo stesso tempo cercando di ignorare i sensi di colpa che iniziavano ad arrivare in piccole onde di dispiacere per ciò che aveva inflitto al ladro, sorrise sollevato: “Oh, bene. Potresti restituirmelo?”

“Mi piacerebbe molto, ma...” il Bosmer esitò per un lungo momento, chinando lo sguardo con fare mortificato sotto lo sguardo curioso del Dragonborn: sapeva di dover confessare la fine ingloriosa che aveva fatto il libro, ma sperava di poterlo fare usando parole capaci di non alterare il Bretone. Dovette ammettere, tuttavia, che per eventi del genere nessuna parafrasi avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose – così, tornò a guardare in viso l'amico, ammettendo: “Mi è caduto in un ruscello”.

“Avresti potuto recuperarlo...”

“È quel che ho fatto. Il problema è che mentre cercavo di trovare un modo per asciugarlo sono stato attaccato da un branco di lupi, di cui uno ha iniziato a morderlo; a quel punto, con un po' di fortuna, ho ripreso il tuo libro e sono fuggito. Arrivato ad un villaggio poco distante, ho cercato di asciugarlo su un fuoco”.

Tsunehito, il viso rosso non di imbarazzo, fissò l'altro e sibilò: “L'hai bruciato”.

“No, però è caduto dentro il paiolo che conteneva la zuppa del giorno. Ho cercato di salvarlo, ma sono scivolato e sono caduto contro un carretto pieno di lingotti di ferro che è finito direttamente contro il pentolone, rovesciandone il contenuto; quando mi sono rialzato, alcune capre stavano già mangiando ciò che restava del tuo libro”, spiegò serio, per poi aggiungere in tutta fretta: “Mi dispiace”.

“Fuori”, intimò il Dragonborn.

“Posso rimediare!”

“Appunto, vai fuori!”

Hide-zou, perplesso ed allo stesso tempo molto intimorito, osservò l'altro per un lungo istante, cercando di nascondersi parzialmente alla sua vista, come se potesse servire a qualcosa; tuttavia, non poté impedirsi di polemizzare: “Andare fuori da questa casa però non risolverà molto...”

“Oh, non intendevo fuori di casa”, rispose il Bretone, con un dolce sorriso carico di minaccia. “Fuori da Skyrim! Torna a casa mia e prendimi un altro libro!”

“Non mi sembra il caso di...”

Il povero Bosmer non ebbe il tempo di spiegarsi ulteriormente, che fu scaraventato via assieme a parte della mobilia con un Urlo ben assestato; crollò malamente al piano inferiore, sul pavimento, con un tonfo decisamente poco incoraggiante.

Era ora di riconsiderare il concetto di beata ignoranza – o di darsi all'analfabetismo.


End file.
